CounterBurn
by Thornmaster
Summary: JaceXChandra After a deal with Chandra goes bad, Jace goes through changes to try to understand the fire in her soul, by igniting his own. Rated M for a reason. If you like it review it!
1. Chapter 1

Counter-Burn.

"She will try it tonight." The watch-captain warned. He slowly walked away, then rode away on his horse. The guard stood vigilant, the Pyromancer had already fooled him once, he wanted a chance to redeem himself. He looked around every corner, checked the sky and the water, he believed he was alone. He was not. If it were not night, her flaming hair would have not been as obvious. She held in her hand a swirling blue sphere.

"You sure this will work?" She thought, her partner was somewhere else communicating telepathically.

"Just do as I told you, make it convincing."

"Well in my defense," She crushed the blue object in her hand and watched her blood swirl with it, it turned into a blue flame. "Dragon's are always authentic." She thought hard and concentrated about her most terrifying experience with a dragon.

"Hey," the guard called out, the young boy from inside the gate looked at him. "Could you bring me my wineskin?" He nodded, he grabbed it from his post and held it through the fence. "Thanks." The guard walked over and saw the boys face. Pure terror rose on his face, the guard looked to see what could only be described as the end of the world rising from the water. Wings larger than the castle they were guarding spread slowly, creating tidal waves as they went. A long neck rose high above the castle and rows of teeth the size of long swords split to unleash hells fire. The guard was speechless.

"Now." Her partner told her, she cast the spell he had taught her and teleported past the gate, then cast the second spell. She felt mist wrap around her body as she assumed someone else's identity. She hated doing that, but she needed that scroll. Hordes of soldiers rushed past her without a blink, who had she become? She passed a mirror and saw for herself. Long blue robes hung off of her, black hair rose from her head and blue runes shone on her skin. She had become what she hated.

"That is not you. Remember." The voice told her. She shook her head as she moved closer to the target. The room was empty now, she checked no runes on the scroll. Cocky. She reached up to grab the scroll and paused. Instinct took over.

"Can you do a sweep of the room? Make sure there's nothing here?" She heard a chuckle on his end.

"Not being impulsive, rare for you."

"This is important ass hole."

"Harsh words," She could feel energy radiating from the room, blue energy. She started to get angry but realized why she was there. She held her tongue. "Nothing big, as long as you don't mind an alarm." She broke the glass with her elbow, a loud alarm rang out. "Guess not, now get over here." She cast the first spell again and within seconds stood outside watching the once very real dragon turn into water and drench the grounds. Not one death. Just some very scarred knights.

"Do you have my end of the deal, Jace?" She turned and Jace's hood still covered his head.

"Of course Chandra." He held out his hand as she watched the vial fill with the liquid she wanted.

"What is this?" She held up the scroll. He smiled and pulled down his hood.

"A favor for a friend, as promised." He handed her the liquid.

"Thanks, I guess." Jace turned around after she thanked him. "So what, we go our separate ways and pretend we still hate each other?" He stopped and turned back to her. She sat now, staring at the bedlam she caused, and couldn't take credit for.

"Yes." She turned back. "I believe that is best, you would lose your reputation as a rule breaker, and I would lose everything. May the fates bring our paths together again."

"You would know." She yelled at him. "Don't pull that, you can look into the future, you can see what will be. I can't, I live in the present, not the future." Fire started to crawl across her skin. "I never should have agreed to this, you used me you bastard." She was fully on fire now. Jace had to play his cards right.

"You would have done the same thing to me if the circumstances gave you the same hand it did me." Chandra stopped and still kept a close glare on him. "You of all people are used to playing with the hand you were dealt, but for someone who is used to dealing the cards holding the hand can be troubling. I had to call in for help, and I knew you were the one who could help me."

"Lies." She yelled again, she grabbed him and teleported them to a distant place. "You could have easily pulled this job off yourself, the reason you wanted me to do it yourself was because you didn't want me flying off the handle and killing people." Jace froze, Chandra was right. Jace looked around and saw they were in an open field, a pure disadvantage for him. She screamed as the flame moved from her body to right above her, she jumped as her phoenix started to take form. Jace tried to cast a spell but she countered it. She took his creature for her own, a dragon beside her rose with him.

"What are you doing?" Jace yelled. "Every things done and over, you can leave and forget this ever happened."

"You just don't get it asshole, you can read my mind but you still haven't found what I'm upset about."

"In my defense you are upset about a lot of things." He jumped out of the way and avoided the dragon. He created a wall of ice over the dragon and froze the mist it was. But the Phoenix burned right through it. He finally went all out and cast sleep. Everything she had fell to sleep, her fire extinguished and sleeping. Chandra hit the ground and stared at him, he took the opportunity and grabbed her mind. He wouldn't hold it for long but he knew he could at least look and erase the memory of what she was angry about. He slipped inside her mind and fell into the fire. He looked, her anger stemmed not from the fire, the job or anything he thought it was. It grew from her heart, her emotions grew and took over her mind. All rational thought slipped out the window as she was angry. He couldn't find a reason for her anger. He got thrown out, as she snapped out of it, she did the same to him. And to his surprise she got in with ease, she burned through his head and put images in his head.

"Please stop, what do you want?" Jace yelled.

"Read your own thoughts for once Jace." She turned and left, not just teleported but planeswalked away. He kept thinking, but he couldn't figure out what she had taken or what she had put in. He still had the scroll and he still had the co-ordinates. But he couldn't find out what she had done to him. He picked himself up off the ground and went directly to his destination. The plane was light, peaceful, rivers ran quietly and the sun was shining.

"Where am I?" Jace checked the co-ordinates he had in his head. "Clever girl." He tried to remember where he was, it was familiar. Creatures shorter than him waded past him. Creatures taller than him pushed him out of the way, no one trusted him. He kept walking until he came upon a small cottage. He knocked on the door and a small older woman answered the door.

"Is Chandra Nalaar here?" The old woman had a shocked look on her face.

"Why yes, please come in." The woman could move surprisingly fast as a large ball of flame was shot directly at Jace's head. He himself only managed to just miss it.

"Chandra damn it what do I need to do? This scroll could save someone else's life."

"So could this liquid, I brought you here as insurance," Blue wires held him down to the ground as she moved him. A young boy was on the table, badly burned and barely breathing. "If this doesn't work I take your life right now, if it does then you get to live but you will never speak to me again."

"Chandra it will work, I swear to you." She laughed loudly.

"Like I would believe you, the master of lies, the cold deceiver, no you are collateral. If you die then I will take the scroll to the man you seek. Though it's been a while since I've seen him."

"That's it." Jace broke the bonds and stood before her. "What do I need to do to get it through your flaming head that I never meant any offense nor did I want to harm you, I'm done. The potion will work, now give me the correct co-ordinates, I'm through playing Chandra."

"You just don't get it Jace."

"Chandra?" The boy asked, barely audible for their ears.

"Yes, honey, I'm here." She extinguished herself and tended to the child. "Here drink this." He slowly drank the liquid.

"Chandra?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"When did you dye your hair?" Her eyes grew wide as she hugged him, his skin started to reform on top of itself. "I can breathe!" He jumped up and down, and hugged her tightly. He also ran to Jace and gave him a hug.

"Now run to your mother, she will be so happy." She was crying and smiling. She touched Jace's head and gave him the co-ordinates. "You lived up to your end of the deal Jace, now leave and never come back." Jace was blind-sided.

"What is going on?"

"When my spark ignited, I was enveloped in flame, for 5 years that boy has been like that because of me. I swore and made an oath that I would help him, and you were the reason that I could. I thank you, but leave now, If I see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"No," Chandra turned again, tears still on her face but now a serious face traded out her smiling. "What did I do?" Chandra screamed again, fire all over her skin, some blue some red.

"You just don't get it," She took her blue hand and withdrew six strings of memories. "Maybe this will help you understand." She severed the strings and threw them at Jace. Jace barely managed to catch them. She crumpled to the floor as she fell asleep. Jace looked at the strings, and analyzed them. Pictures of them training together, her and him. He couldn't understand. He stored the strings in his bag and planeswalked away. The blind eternities were uncomfortable as usual but now they stored what lay in his head. Chaos, he hated it. He reached his destination and soon found him.

"Beleren, why are you here?" Garruk asked, to weak to stand up and fight.

"Take this." He cast the scroll and Garruk stood fully healed, curse gone. He summoned a large creature and it was clean.

"Many thanks Beleren."

"Do you know where Vegeant is? Or Koth?"

"Both, Mirrodin. Why?"

"My reasons." He walked off and planeswalked away. He knew where Mirrodin was and he knew he needed their help. The blind eternities all pointed him the right way as he walked along the lines straight into chaos. Mirrodin was still barren and broken from the remnants of the Phyrexian invasion. He wandered around the plane for a few days, seeing the damage done to the world by these things. Corpses of horrors still lingered. Finally as he came to a small refugee camp where he could see their outlines, Ajani was easily recognizable white fur danced in the sunlight, Koth as well rugged outline like a mountain. They both stood guard as the town rebuilt itself anew.

"Jace, it's been a while." Ajani said as Jace crossed the threshold. "What brings you here?"

"Reasons, I want to learn Red magic, pyromancy particularly. Do you happen to know any here?" They both stood stunned. They whispered among each other. "No." They smiled and knew it was him.

"Our village here has 3 pyromancers and 2 geomancers, however I can teach you as well if you would prefer." Jace looked around, metal everywhere, he never liked it here.

"That will be fine, many thanks Koth." He looked around, no sign of her or anyone she used as a spy. "Where do we start?"

A/N Time skip: Approx. 6 months.

Jace felt slightly off balance as he landed back in Loyrown. In more ways then one. Fire had burned his skin, the once blue runes now tainted with fire. He felt powerful, but weaker than he was before. He morphed himself into a kithkin and began his march toward that cabin. Every step he took fire burned through him as the six strings danced along his fingers. 1 month of swimming through the coldest lakes to allow heat to radiate over his body. He realized that all the emotion pointed to one reason. 2 months walking through volcanoes and moving the rocks they boiled away, he knew what she thought about now. 3 months of sitting in the fires and he knew the fury she had. He knew nothing about her yet was able to feel as she does, he felt excited about the new knowledge but furied about the knowledge itself.

_**She hates you walk back now.**_

Jace kept walking into town and to the cabin, he knocked on the door softly. He just had to get the voice right.

_**Be prepared to die boy, you won't last long.**_

"Yes?" The same old woman answered?

"Pardon my intrusion madam, but do you know where a Miss Nalaar lives? I believe her first name is Chandra?" The woman gave him specific directions to her new cabin, about a mile outside of town. He smiled, and began another trek.

She didn't know much about love, she was raised on the streets, the closest thing to love she knew was the whores that worked on the street corners. She never had a mother, nor a father, never got to experience first love.

He knew parental love, first born son and heir to the family throne he was treated with respect and revered for his power. He was loved by his parents but soon set off to find his own life earlier than most. But he had never desired love nor a girl to call his own.

She knew a lot about death, she saw it every day no matter where she went. To help her get over it, the guildmasters would make her kill guilty people. Desensitize her to it so to speak, it worked she never even blinked about engulfing someone in flames.

He knew a lot about death, he was a master of it. Decades of killing to get answers had helped him get past the initial shock of death. But he never killed innocents, only soldiers, thugs and criminals. He had morals, though he didn't act like it. He was more worried about his own deeds than anything else.

She knew a lot about life, she lived it every day. She never wasted a day, even when she relaxed she was outside trailblazing or swimming, she was always the one that loved life. Never wanting to waste any of it, and no one could tell her that it wasn't her life to live.

He knew very little about life. He was schooled from a young age, with exceptional intelligence most of his life was squandered inside books and studies. He never had a childhood nor many friends, even now it's not much different. No friends, only alliances.

These two knew nothing in common, only the spark gave them reason to speak to each other. Jace from his years of exploring the secrets of the underworld had his own scars, Chandra had her scars from years of exploring as well, only hers physical and his mental and emotional.

_**Don't blink, you just might miss it.**_

"Hello?" He said as he knocked trying to get her attention. She answered with a slight amount of bed head, it looked like she had just dozed off.

"Yes can I help you?" He held his staff in his hands as he entered, she closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for the mess, I've been busy."

"You are searching for the eye of Ugin, Chandra." Jace said, losing his kithkin form.

"Jace, what the hell happened to you?" She said, watching him reform, the once lithe and small man now was well built, muscled and burned.

"You happened." Fire crawled across her skin as he approached. She was shocked when his did the same, some blue some red. "I think I finally get it Chandra, I didn't ever think of it because I am mostly devoid of emotion besides the ones I hide. This fury, this rage, this passion, this emotion. I think I finally understand now, all these days you have lived with these emotions I finally get it." He pulled the strings out and layed them across her head. She was paralyzed as he did so. The memories slowly absorbed back into her skin.

"What do you want Jace?" she finally asked after getting the memories back. Now covered in blue and red flames, but smaller than the ones she usually had.

"For you to choose, Chandra." Half of his body was covered in mist and blue runes, the other half burned with fire and was armored with magma. "I hate being both. You have to choose, love me, or hate me."


	2. Burning Mist

"You have to choose, Chandra. Love me or hate me." He stood burning and raining. Chandra rushed to him and kissed him. Then promptly slapped him.

"Both." She kissed him again, he received it and took it with passion, the first ounce of it he had ever had. The drive to do something that truly would have shocked him otherwise. He was addicted to it, this outburst of love. The first of many emotions he now could use. Her lips firmly met his and decidedly opened. Letting his tongue search and invade, his hands ran through the fire of her hair, literally. He took the fire and let it crawl through his skin and all over hers. It only served to make the emotions stronger. His cloak and hood soon fell off of him as she dropped her armor, then only her gown remained. Him only a small shirt and his pants. His hands ran over her back tracing every scar, bringing her emotion to the boiling point. She did the same to him, taking her now blue hand and running it through the lake of memories he has. All while still in a kiss, every moment they were stimulating each others emotions by some means. Then it morphed from emotional stimulation to physical as he bit on her shoulders and neck and she ran her fingernails down his back. In the end he ended up pulling the gown off of her and caressing every inch of skin she had. She didn't have the chance to do the same before she was on her bed. Him over top of her, laying on the bed both almost naked.

The sex was good. It lasted longer than you would expect for them both being virgins. Soon after laying her down he was rubbing every inch of her bare body. Soon removing everything covering her, only her goggles remained and she discarded those herself. His tongue ran over her nipples as he moved lower and lower. Her stomach was hot, but not as hot as the rest of her body. She tried to calm herself but the stimulation drove her to the breaking point, small fires started on her skin, only to be doused by Jace's hands. He purposely drove her fires away to make her wait. His tongue slowly moved lower and lower. Soon reaching her core, she arched her back and gave a slow moan as he skillfully moved his tongue around and inside. The fires slowly turned into bigger fires still being doused by Jace, now using ice across her skin. This just made it worse for her, waiting and waiting to release. Finally after one slow run across her wet dripping core, she lost it. A small gasp was the calm before the fire storm. Jace acted quickly and shielded her in wall of Ice, making mist that crawled along her skin to keep the fires of orgasm in check. She layed there panting, slowly calming and quenching the fires on her skin. He didn't give her much time though, as he moved over her and mounted her. He kissed her again, before slowly moving himself into her. She made a long slow moan as he put all of him into her, it barely fit length and width wise. She moaned loudly and softly at the same time, her nails ran harder across his back, he loved it. The barely containable emotions inside him boiled over as fire erupted in him as well. They continued far and long into the night. A mix of fire and water, creating the steaming emotion inside the small cabin, each moan loud and unsilenced, each climax never ending and blissful, each kiss tender and passionate for both of them, the long night seemed much shorter as they spent it in each others arms.

"What do we do now?" Chandra asked as she tried to sleep.

"Sleep for now, then we will figure it out." Jace slowly closed her eyes for her then continued to embrace her. "Just sleep."

Jace had just woken up and started to get dressed when the morning dawn came. He thought about what to do about all of this. He had just had sex with his enemy, and now he was starting to love her. He kissed her again, then left her a quick note. He wasn't leaving, even if he did she could find him and kill him. There was no gain in that strategy, he just needed to think. He opened the door as he heard her shift, she didn't notice he was gone. Jace stopped, he couldn't leave her behind. He sat back down at the maps she had opened on the table, they all pointed to Zendikar, a mystic plane with living mana. Jace knew it was dangerous, but not as bad as what she was looking for, one map gave clear and specific directions to something called the Eye of Ugin. He wasn't clear on what it was but he knew a lot of dangerous people where looking for it. He noticed something at he bottom of the map, a small signature, written in blood.

"Anowon," Jace whispered as the door was kicked open, 6 vampiric soldiers all rushed to grab the map, Chandra bolted awake. "Here." He threw him the map. Anowon smiled as he walked in, the map simply flew into his hands. He slowly opened the map and Jace seized his opportunity. When the map opened it erupted in flame around Anowon and his minions. "Burn." Jace grabbed Chandra and ran through the other exit in the back.

"What did you do to my map asshole?" He pulled the map from his shirt, smiling.

"Copied it. Shh." Anowon roared and vampires flew everywhere, in front, behind everywhere.

"Kill them." Anowon ordered. Chandra tried to summon fire but she couldn't, she was incapable, Jace on the other hand, flourished. Fire and dragons rose around them, all the vampires dying quickly. Jace turned to see Chandra in Anowon's hands, choking her quickly. "Give me the map or she dies, and becomes my null." Jace stopped, he should have killed him he shouldn't have hesitated. Chandra was gasping and still couldn't burst.

"Do you not know what I can do?" Jace stopped and rolled up his sleeves, his hood finally came back up.

"What makes you think I would fear some little blue mage?" He stopped and both Chandra and Anowon watched the runes on his skin shine a glorious blue on one side, crimson red on the other.

"Not just blue." The blue in his hand formed mist that circled everything around them, Anowon was confused but didn't drop the girl. Chandra was still conscious but losing it quickly.

"What's that smell?" Jace asked? "Oh I know, it's high octane fumes. And guess what happens when you mix fire with those."

"You wouldn't dare, you would kill her." Jace was right behind Anowon as he shoved a knife in Chandra's back.

"Not if she's the source of the flame. Remember what I taught you, Chandra." Chandra burst. It had worked, anger had returned to her veins and they gladly welcomed the flame. Chandra screamed as dragons rose around her, pure flame, Anowon tried to move but he was stuck to the ground. Chandra kept roaring as flame erupted from her. Jace was right and the gas quickly went boom. Which made Chandra very happy. The explosion was seen for miles around, Anowon barely managed to live he tried to crawl away.

"No." Chandra stepped on his back and heard his spine snap, he screamed as he looked around, the fire had devastated everything, nothing was left standing. "Burn." She incinerated him, a charred skull was all that remained, and Chandra slammed her foot on the ground, destroying it. Chandra looked around, her house was still standing, but Jace was no where to be seen. She kept looking and right behind where her and Anowon where standing was his blue cloak and hood, badly charred and burned. It was the only thing left, Chandra wouldn't even scar because of this. The knife in her back was an illusion, she had felt it right up until Jace had spoken to her.

"Jace?" Chandra yelled, no answer. "Jace?" She tried louder and louder, still no response. "Jace, don't leave me like this you asshole." She fell to her knees crying hard, sobs ran across her body as the rain poured to the ground. "Jace you bastard." She sobbed. The rain crawled over her bare skin as she sat holding his hood tightly. "I hate you, Jace."

"I hate you too Chandra." He said panting. He was running (sort of) toward her. "So apparently I didn't have enough energy to cast the second teleport, go figure." She ran to him and slapped him, hurridly kissing him afterward. "What now?" He asked. She paused and leaned in close to him.

"Sex?" He paused and thought.

"If you want to." They kissed as the rain poured over them, even as the fires licked at their bodies they paid no heed to the burning, the only burning they were worried about was their souls.


End file.
